Harry Potter and the Compatibility Experiment
by Josephine Stone
Summary: In attempts to get Ron, Hermione interferes with Harry's love life by setting him up on a blind/blind date. After sending surveys to everyone that finds Harry attractive she picks one, and they date each other in complete darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, and I make no money from this.  
Betas: none at this time.  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

* * *

'Come on Harry it's a great idea!' Hermione pleaded which was not like her at all. 'You said yourself that you wanted to start seeing someone.'

Since it had become obvious to Harry at least that Hermione liked Ron. She had been talking about dating and dropping hints everywhere for him to ask her out. Harry figured that she thought if he started to date someone it would push Ron to ask her out. Harry thought it was ridiculous, but sadly agreed that it might actually work. If Harry was off dating someone else it would leave him alone with Hermione a lot more. In fact he could actually see him offering to date her to be 'friendly' as if it was the right thing to do. Since he was too stubborn to admit that he liked her.

'You know why I'm not…'

She interrupted him obviously not interested in his excuses any longer. He knew she was not being purely selfish with this, despite what it might do for her in the end. He had said that he wanted to date someone, but he found that he was horrible at it. After the situation with Cho he was way to nervous to even think about asking another girl out. Plus even though many girls flirted with him. He knew why they wanted him and he did not want to have to read all about their relationship in 'The Prophet' after it had ended.

'Well it's too late anyway I've already sent them out.'

Harry groaned and fell back against the couch. Ron looked stricken but managed to choke out.

'What'd you do that for?'

Harry was thankful to always have Ron on his side in situations like that.

'Who all did you send them to?'

He switched to curiosity way to fast for Harry's liking though.

'Honestly!' She huffed. 'Weren't you listening?' She scowled at him. 'They went to everyone that finds Harry sexually attractive.'

Harry rolled his eye at this. So it probably went to two people, one was snogging one of his dorm mates on the other side of the room. The other was probably pissed off at him for basically ditching her. Not that he really blamed her for that. Neither of them was he interested in dating.

'I hoped that it would weed out at least some of the witches that are just after your fame.' She explained after she turned to Harry. 'At least this way you know they were attracted to you.'

'And how are going to know if these people are lying?'

Harry looked at Ron confused, why would they need to lie?

'Like they all know that Harry loves to play Quidditch, so what makes them stop from writing they love it too even if they don't.'

'Merlin, Hermione they don't know their filling out these surveys to win a date with me do they?' Harry jumped forward in his seat.

'Of course not! It is a double blind date.'

Harry breathed and then leaned back against the couch.

'There are two set of questions, it looks just like that one. Who ever has the most the same I set you up on a blind date with.'

'How is this suppose to help again? What if I don't want to date someone just like me?' Harry wondered honestly who would want to date someone just like themselves. How boring would that be?

'Would you at least read the questions before you ask pointless questions.'

When he made no attempt to look at the parchment in front of him she gave in and explained it.

'Fine. The first set of questions are about you. Your likes, dislikes and interests.'

'I gathered that myself thanks.'

'The second set are what you are looking for…' She said her words slowly but not condescendingly. 'So if you love Quidditch, but don't want your significant other up there playing with you…' She rolled her eyes at that knowing perfectly well he would like someone who played or at least enjoyed Quidditch enough to watch him play. 'Then you would just write that under their dislike column.'

'And if I don't know what I want?' He said meekly a lot of the questions he was not sure about the answers himself. He had no idea what he would want someone he was interested in to like.

'We'll help you figure it out.' She reassured him. He was going to voice that he doubt that would be much better, but Ron spoke up again.

'Still though. How will you know they aren't lying. Even if they don't know it is for Harry, they might describe him just because they hope he might be one of the potentials…' Really how did she plan on explaining to all those who did not get picked that there was just no one for them.

'There's a simple charm for that.' She pulled it out a book she had been reading the previous week. 'I was reading about how spy's used to communicate with their side behind enemy lines. I found this one was rather common once a spy had been found out.'

That caught the boys attention much like she hoped it would.

'They'd offer to write a letter the side they were spying for and fill it with lies that way the next attack would be victorious to the opposing side.' It was simple, which are the type of plans that work the best. 'The charm is easy enough to perform wordlessly for any advance wizard, so they would not notice. When the others opened it they would see all the lies, but once they said the counter charm the truth would be there.'

'That's brilliant.' Ron nodded his head in agreement.

'I know, too bad it became useless after it was used too much.' Then smiled wickedly. 'But that was 500 years ago, I doubt very many Hogwarts students know of it. Nor would they be looking for it in this case.'

'Okay so they can't lie… but..'

'Ronald shut it… that's all you need to know.' She turned back to Harry. 'So what do you need help with?'

He sighed and started to spell in his answers and realized what Ron had been talking about. Everything was so obvious. The only thing that might throw people for a loop was that he favorite color was green. He wondered why that even matter for that type of survey. He vaguely described what he looked like, though that was silly also since it was only going to people attracted to him. He realized why it was there once he got to the questions about the other person. They were exactly the same.

'I just don't know what I really like about other people…' He explained.

'Well, let's start with the physical that should be the easiest part.' Hermione suggested so he looked down at the first physical trait and read it out loud.

'Sexual preference.' He really wished right after he said it that he had read it, marked female, and moved on just from the look he got from his friends. Before he could though, Hermione started asking questions and being all supportive.

'Well, Harry do you find the thought of kissing boys disgusting?'

He was a shit liar and he knew it, plus he also knew that Hermione would just use the charm on the paper and it wouldn't matter either way. Really he wondered why he was putting himself through this. Could he just not write whatever and let her use the charm? Maybe it wouldn't work if he did not know that he was lying, then again it was magic. His silence seemed to answer the question for them.

'Just put both… you don't prefer one over the other…' She explained. 'Okay, next?'

'Height?' How was he suppose to know these things.

'Would you feel uncomfortable dating someone that's tall than you?'

He shrugged and explained that he would like them about the same height not too much taller nor shorter than himself. It went on like that through the all the physical traits when they finished Ron laughed at the information that they had gathered. He had not been really specific in any which direction of what he liked.

'So you basically find humans attracted.' Ron joked then paled. 'You are only attracted to humans right?'

Harry just glared in response.

'Of course, what was I thinking.'

Though he seemed to not really know the answer to that. They moved on to personality traits and once again after various questions he still pretty much described someone average, except he did say that he would like them to be intelligence. Which somehow translated into 'enjoyed reading' as a hobby among other things that Ron had to comment on.

'Merlin, Hermione you're having him describe a Ravenclaw…' He paused as he thought about it, but still decided to add. 'Or you!'

She glared at him. 'Well, maybe Ravenclaws are his type since apparently he doesn't have a physical type. Besides Cho was a Ravenclaw.' Hermione pointed out. 'And what's wrong with dating someone like me?'

'Actually if I didn't look at you and think 'sister' you'd be perfect for me.' Harry hoped that would settle their argument and maybe give Ron a hit at the same time.

Hermione smiled at him. 'Don't worry I won't be getting one anyway.' She shrugged.

'Why? Can you stop it from going to certain people?' Ron inquired.

'No, it's just…' then she began to blush and look away. She did not have to finish what she was going to say Harry caught it even if Ron had not.

'Thanks, Hermione.' He said sarcastically. 'That really helped boost my self esteem for the day.'

Then Ron gathered that Hermione did not find Harry attractive, or at least not in a sexual way which was actually a relief to both the boys. Even if it was a blow to Harry's self esteem. As they continued, he realized that it did sound rather like a Ravenclaw with some traits from every house really. Though everyone had traits that belong in more than one house. So in the end it really just described someone, which really had not taught Harry anything about himself. He knew that he wanted 'someone.' That was how the whole thing had started and his friends wondered why he never talked to them about any of his problems. It was because he feared things like they would try to 'help' him. By doing insane things like send anonymous questionnaires to everyone that found him attractive.

Two weeks went by and Hermione had not mentioned anything about the surveys and Harry had begun to worry. At first he had hoped that she had forgotten all about them, then he just was concerned no one sent them back or got them to begin with. What if she was just afraid to tell him she had no luck. He did not want to ask her, because he was still pretending that he thought it was stupid. She might be waiting for him to cave in and ask which he refused to do. Lucky for him Ron's curiosity saved him.

'Have you got the surveys back yet?' Ron asked late one Friday night when they were all in the common room alone. 'I've been waiting forever. You promised I got to help you pick.'

She had made no such promise, but she did say she would let them both read all the answers. Whilst looking at the parchment in her hands she answered their questions.

'Actually that is what I'm reading now, and I have a spell to show me the one that matches up who is the most compatible with Harry.' She pulled one out and left it in her lap. Then separated the rest into what looked like two even piles and hand one each to Ron and Harry.

'But, we can read them.'

Harry looked down at the first one and started to read it as Hermione re read the one in her lap for at least the tenth time that week.

'Is that the one?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' She looked smug, but made no indication that she was going to let either of them see it. 'Read through all of those first.' She said sternly. 'Then I'll tell you about this one.'

Ron was already vastly enjoying himself laughing at some of the answers. 'This one described you perfectly mate.' Ron laughed. 'I love green eyes and messy black hair.'

'A lot of them say that.' Harry mumble he was not aware that he had caused such a fad. He rolled his eyes. He did want someone who thought he was attractive, but when they are being that specific it is obvious they are just thinking about him. He didn't want to be with anyone that was just interested in him. He was still in the same position that he was before. Everyone wanted the famous Harry Potter, and none of them wanted a ordinary guy that just happened to wear glasses. They only liked glasses, because Harry wore them.

'Use the truth spell.' Hermione suggested. 'They don't change much, but the physical attributes do.' She seemed confused by the one in front of her and Harry really wanted to read that one. Since that was the person that he was going to be going on the double-blind date with.

'Okay, I've had enough of this.' He sighed after reading a couple more girl's surveys and one of the boys that pathetically described him. Or at least what everyone knew of him. Then using the truth spell to see that he was nothing like who they wanted or they were nothing like what he wanted. He got hopeful a couple of times they actually sounded good. But then he found they were lying about 'loving quittage' or having 'I love to read' change to 'gossiping with friends.' Or they would say their favorite subject was 'DADA' and have to turn to any number of things. He had not even put that as a thing he wanted in someone else. He just did not like the fact that they were lying to fit themselves into a mold that they thought he would want. 'What does that one say?'

'Well, this one changed the most under the truth spell.' Harry rolled his eyes. She wanted him to date the person that lied the most. 'What's so interesting on about this one is they didn't lie about themselves at all.' Okay well at least that was promising. They were honest about themselves, but that means that they are not interested in Harry. Would that not be pointless? 'I actually feel sorry for him.' She changed it back to the original answers and handed it to Harry. 'He is either lying to himself about being bent or lying to the world.' Sure enough first question was preference and he had written girl with any color hair, slightly shorter and smaller than him.

She had to be educated and submissive. Harry thought that was odd to request in someone. That she would always agree with him. How boring would that be? He wanted her attractive, but not gorgeous. Dependent, but not clingy. Harry was not so sure a person like what he was describing even existed. He certainly did not fit in any of those except maybe the not clingy, but he was not even sure about that since he had never dated anyone previously.

He scanned over how he described himself and of Hermione said it matched almost perfectly to what he had said. He enjoyed reading and studying in his free time and liked to spend time alone. He said he had light skin, hair and eyes, not that Harry had been very specific on that. He was six feet tall and skinny which was rather average for most boys. Harry was only five foot nine which was shorter, but not too much shorter. He enjoyed playing Quidditch, but he liked the practice more than the games. At first he thought that odd, but really the only difference it the competition aspect of it Harry had to agree there. He loved playing and winning, since he hardly ever lost. But it was better with out the competition making people fight about it. It was more fun with just friend then with enemies.

When he used the true spell on the parchment as Hermione had said nothing about himself had changed. He was actually self-assured and sometimes arrogant. He had a short temper and got offended easily. But he was honest about all of it, which gave Harry more respect for him. No one else had written down any real faults. He at least would own up to them.

Harry had half expected it to say he was both interested in boys and girls, like Harry was. It didn't. He was not really attracted to girls at all only boys. The slightly shorter part had not changed, but he did like boys that were tone. Not so big that he felt threaten by them, but not scrawny either. He liked them to be independent, but loving which was completely opposite of what he had said. The more he read the more it really did sound like himself. Though not in the way the others had when it was obvious they were describing him. It was more generalized as if it could be anyone, but described Harry perfectly.

'Well?' Hermione asked after impatiently watching him read over it.

'It's a boy.'

She huffed and crossed her arms, but did not say anything about it.

'He seems promising…'

Ron looked away and started to play with his shoe.

'I'll do it… when?'

'This Friday!' She said excitably.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure you're comfortable with this?" Harry sighed and nodded yes towards Ron once again. He was not completely comfortable with the idea that Harry was about to go blindly into a room with some boy on a date. Though he constantly claimed he had not problem with Harry being attracted to guys. It was taking him a little time to getting use to the idea.

"Alright, Harry." Hermione started. "Remember once you get in there neither one of you will be able to see." They had gone through this many times. When she said blind date, she had meant it. She had found an abandon room that she decorated. Why she did that he had no idea since then she charmed it so anyone who walked in the room would be blind until they left it. "Eventually," she said. "You'll be able to see the decorations, but never each other." She really was a brilliant witch. She must have been working on it for months before she even mentioned the idea to Harry.

He opened the door and left them standing in the hallway. He walked slowly since he was not able to see anything. She had said that if he kept walking straight he should hit a table with two chairs and food.

"Hello?" He asked and then was startled at the sound of his voice. Well it was still his voice but all traces of an accent were gone. It did sound strange. It was answered with the same strange tone.

"I guess it wasn't a joke about blind." He mused. "There's no way I'll figure out who you are. I don't even recognize myself." Harry chuckled.

"It's safer this way." He continued to take baby steps towards the voice. Then hit the table and felt around it to find a chair.

"I couldn't agree more. The only thing your voice gives away is that you're male." Harry's hand in it's blindness covers the other boys. He pulls back and starts towards the other side of the table.

"That bothers you?" Harry inquired but all he heard was the other boy struggling to answer. He could tell from the sounds he made that he opened his mouth twice, but then must of decided he did not like that answer and closed it again. "We were actually wondering if you were lying to yourself or the world about your attraction to…" Harry gestured to himself as to say boys, because really he was still getting use to the idea himself and could not say it out loud.

"What?" Not that he really wanted to keep anything secret other than his name. He had forgotten that they had no idea why they were sent the survey or what it really was for.

"My friend made them and did a truth spell on them. I read all your answers and everyone else." Harry explained. "Both what you wrote, and then the truth."

"But no one got to see yours?"

"Well, you should know what mine said. I pretty much described you." It was getting lighter in the room and Harry could barely see the plates that were sitting in front of them. He started to pick at the food on his.

"So this was just for you?" The boy asked indignantly. "Who ever you liked the best?"

"Not really." This was really a bad idea of course he would feel a little put out. "It was who ever was the most compatible with me, I…" He really didn't want to admit his insecurities, but felt it was the best option at the time. "It was to help me find someone that was really interested in me and that I could trust?" He turned the last part into a question though it had started as a statement.

"I don't recall ever saying I was trustworthy." The boy drawled.

"I know that if you decided that you like me that this is real." Harry continued. "I know that you won't come back here again unless you're really interested." The boy sighed and though Harry could not see him it sounded as if he was rubbing his face.

"You've been burned in the past I take it."

"Something like that." He seemed to like that answer because he answer in a much friendlier voice.

"I'm not particularly hungry…" He stood slowly and came over to Harry's side of the table. Even though the room was slightly visible no matter how close the boy got he could not see him. He was like a black dot with a blue background. He felt down Harry's arm until he had found his hand. "Come on." He tugged Harry to his feet then they slowly stumbled through the darkness towards what seemed to be a couch. "This was actually a brilliant idea."

"Oh yeah." Harry could feel how close their faces were and he really wished he could see it then.

"I described what I believe my family expects of my future wife." He laughed to himself. "Actually, I described what my mother pretends to be when my father's around." The boy turned his head towards Harry and their noses brushed against each other. "It's not even close to what to anything I've ever wanted." Then he kissed Harry lightly causing Harry's heart rate to speed up. "I could never speak to you in front of people, but here we're safe." Harry had not even thought of it before. Could he really have dated any boy in public? Hermione seemed to think it didn't matter and Ron was supportive. The boy was obviously never intended to come out to his parents.

"I'll probably never have an opportunity like this again." He shifted his position and pulled Harry closer. Harry was hard just from the last kiss and the closeness to the other boy and would have been embarrassed except that the other boy was in the same position. "I'm very interested in pursing this… if you are." Harry barely had the chance to nod his agreement, which he was not even sure the boy could even see, before they were snogging. In the back of his mind he kept telling himself that he was suppose to be getting to know the other boy. The forefront of his mind was much to busy learning all the physically attributes it could not pick up without using his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay you haven't stopped smiling all day just tell us already." Hermione pleaded after she had finished eating her lunch. He did not really have much to say. They really had not talked that much so he didn't really learn anything about him.

"We didn't talk much." He blushed as that just caused her smile to widen and Ron went pale beside her.

"Oh really?" Then she looked over at Ron to gauge his reaction as he was regaining color. He kept still and silent, which neither of them could really tell if that was a good thing or a bad.

"I let you know anything important that happens, I promise." He sighed and then took another bite of his lunch. "So far we are just seeing how things go." He laughed at his choice of words. "Or rather not seeing as we're both blind."

"You know you can always change that."

"We'd rather not." He said quickly. "It's just easier this way. I mean, you see how I am today." They both nodded. "If I knew who he was there is no way I could treat him the same as I always have before."

"True." Ron finally spoke. "His crush on Cho was no secret. He noticed her and every other girl within 100 yards noticed that." He finished before he continued to eat his pudding.

"I understand that Harry." Hermione explained, "What I don't understand is why would you want to hide it. If you are both happy why so you care who knows?"

"He's not so comfortable with anyone finding out he likes boys." She bit her lip and looked sullen as if she expected that. How could she not have really considering that was the major thing he lied about. "I'm not completely sure that I am either. I mean. It's really no one business anyway." Sure that was why and he would be the same if he were with a girl. There was a part of him that wanted to know who it was, but there was a much bigger part of him that wanted things to continue as they were.

"So you're going to see him again?" Ron asked. Harry replied with a nodded and that help Hermione's mood to shift back to excitement.

"Tonight."

"That soon?" Ron squeaked in surprise and Hermione seemed to share the sentiment.

"Well, neither of us had anything else to do…"

"You better not let your grades slip just because you're seeing someone." She warned.

* * *

"Does anyone know that you come here?" Harry asked his, well for lack of a better word, boyfriend.

"No." He stated simply. They were sitting on the couch with Harry's arm around him and his head against Harry's shoulder after eagerly attacking each other when they had arrived. It was rather difficult to manage being that it was so dark. Once again the room had begun to lighten, but they only saw blackness where the other stood. One of the decorations that Hermione had made were stars that glittered the ceiling.

"How do you get away from your friends?" Harry questioned. "Without them asking you questions." The boy tensed as he thought how to answer.

"That's simple enough I just tell them I'm working on something." He nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and he could feel him breathing in his scent. "Besides, I don't have any real friends so they don't ask too many questions. You smell nice."

"Thanks." They met continuously, but not everyday. Every once in a while one of the other of them had something that came up. For Harry mostly it was detention or Qudditch, but they both realized from the start they could not say that. If one or the other of them had Qudditch practice or a game and said that, it would give away what house they were in. They did not discuss it really they both just understood that sometimes they could not meet and they could not ask why.

"I can't come tomorrow." Harry was the first to have practice during the week. "I have to…" He had almost said it, but stopped himself.

"What?" His boyfriend asked softly without any anger nor concern.

"I can't tell you what I have to do… I don't want…" Harry finished in a whisper.

"Oh, of course. I understand if you tell me what for it would give away who you are." Harry nodded towards him and bit his lip nervously.

"Well, not completely, but it would help you figure it out." It was understood that they would not ask each other questions that might lean them to figuring it out. It did not matter though, eventually they would figure it out. Unless, they never had contact with each other in their real lives sooner or later it would happen. They could not say anyone's name so they referred to their friends as 'he' and 'she' even though it later turned in to numbers. They would talk about other people and rumors they had heard about them. That was one very girly trait, in Harry's mind, that his boyfriend did have. He enjoyed gossiping. Though he claimed he did not believe half of the things he heard, he enjoyed repeating it.

It irritated him a bit at first, but he soon realized that did not have much else to talk about. Everything else was either so serious he could not discuss it or it gave away who he was or both. Their first fight was when his boyfriend admitting to spreading rumors that he knew were false about a rival.

"Do you have any idea how hurtful that is?" Harry said angered at the memories of all that had happened to him.

"He hurt me first." His boyfriend defended then crossed his arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch and away from Harry.

"That doesn't matter." Harry fumed. "It makes you just as bad as him for hurting you." He had not really meant to yell, but he wasn't very good at holding in his anger.

"I can't just let someone get away with hurting me." His boyfriend explained exasperatedly.

"Why not?" Harry counter.

"Because it shows weakness." The said as if that was common knowledge and no one would ever consider going against it.

"No, it shows maturity." Harry insisted then continued. "You actually believe it is okay to do whatever you want to someone no matter what the consequences as long as it was revenge?" The boy stayed silent, but Harry could feel him shaking even though they were not touching. Which started to worry him. "Hey?" Harry asked in a softer tone.

"Are you going to leave me?" His voice wavered and Harry realized he was trying not to cry. He scooted closer to him and attempted to pull him into his arms, but his boyfriend would not move. That thought had not entered his head. Though if they can continued fighting Harry had to admit to himself that he probably would have. Once again in a clam state he knew that if he broke up with him he would regret it.

"No, I wouldn't leave you for some stupid mistake you made before you even met me." Harry assured him and the boy slowly started to relax into Harry's hold.

"You know." He pointed out to Harry. "We've probably known each other for years."

"Yea, but I positive you're not one of my friends." Harry bit his tongue as soon as he said it. The boy stilled again and started to pull away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, so eloquent." The boy drawled in a teasing manner which Harry normally would have taken offense to, but his boyfriend had begun to relax again and that was all that matter to him.

"Apparently, that's not something you really care about." Harry teased back instead.

"No, not really. My parents…" He stopped that train of thought and leaned into Harry.

"I'm not perfect." Harry started as the boy held him tighter. "Neither are you and you know I don't expect you to be." He heard his breath catch and noticed that he felt tears coming off his face again. They ran down and hit Harry's collar. "I'm sorry. I keep saying all the wrong things."

"No." He shook his head violently and snuggled into Harry. "You said the right thing." They sat there in silence until he decided to explain. "I expect myself to be perfect."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. "Nobody's perfect." The boy laughed sadly.

"Oh, there is _someone_ that is." He sighed, and Harry bit his lip. He really was not that good at comforting other people. Everyone was normally comforting him. "Everyone else expects me to be perfect." He whispered.

"Well, I don't." Harry stated sternly. "I do however expect you to be honest with me." After he thought about that and how much they have to lie to each other to cover up whom they were amended his statement. "Well, as much as you can."

"I think I can handle that." Harry pulled him into a kiss and soon they were snogging. In fact, that was what they did regularly during their dates. Which was just about everyday. It was not that Harry did not want to just enjoy his boyfriend company, like he did with his friends. It was just difficult to do since they couldn't see to do anything. They couldn't play a game or do homework.

"You're just with me for the sex." His boyfriend stated after one such snogging session.

"We're not having sex." Harry pulled back alarmed the he seriously thought that until he heard him laughing.

"I was joking, it's just…" He thought of how to phrase it. "We never talk about ourselves,, afraid we are going to give away too much. You pretty much just told me you hated gossip, which is pretty much all we've done other than snog. So…" Harry sighed and nodded his head in agreement. They had pretty much put the breaks on any chance of having anything close to a normal relationship. Not that it was a possibility anyway, but that meant that they were meeting up just for the physical aspect of it. Which was not what Harry had in mind at all and defeated the personality test all together. He might as well have been snogging a fan.

"I want this to be real… or as close as we can get it." Harry stated as he tried to find a way to make the situation better.

"I hate Qudditch." His boyfriend said suddenly disrupting the silence.

"Okay?" Harry wondered where that came from.

"No matter who I'm with. I'll have to pretend to love Qudditch, because everyone loves Qudditch and there would have to be something wrong with me if I didn't." He explained. "Any relationship that I have in my 'real' life will be fake." After thinking about that comment add. "Well, I guess really than my life would be fake and this would be real."

"Yea," Harry agreed. "Your survey said that you liked playing Qudditch and that wasn't a lie." He pointed out.

"Awh, you remembered." He teased Harry. "I do to an extent like playing Qudditch, but I hate the games and I don't enjoy watching it. I never read about it and even though I 'have' to have a team a follow. I don't really follow them nor care if they win or lose."

"I love Qudditch." Harry said half to himself.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Uh, because everyone does?" Harry thought out loud. "You know, I know a lot of people that don't like Qudditch."

"Yea, me too, but it's just not the same. And they do get teased about it." He sighed. "Tell me something that no one knows about you."

"Uh, I don't think there is anything." Harry thought about it. "I share everything with my friends."

"Everything?" He sounded stunned.

"Well, everything that isn't so personal I wouldn't share it with anybody." He shrugged and thought about it. He did keep things more to himself, but his friends were good at dragging it out of him. Anything else would give away who he was. He did not have anything random like lying about something as silly as Qudditch. He never lied. There was one thing that he was not completely honest with anybody about.

"My family hates me." Harry wished he could see the boy's face, because he was still and quiet as though he expected Harry to continue.

"I'm sure they don't hate you." He said finally. "I think everyone feels that way sometimes. I always feel like a constant disappointment to my father."

"I doubt your father calls you a freak or ever locked you in a cupboard." Harry responded.

"Your parents did that to you? Why?" He was shocked, honestly who wouldn't be.

"Because I'm a wizard, and not my parents my aunt, uncle and cousin." Harry clarified. He wasn't going to go into how his parents were dead, but he didn't want anyone to believe bad things about them.

"You're a muggleborn?" He seemed concerned about that.

"No, my mother was." Harry explained and tried to pull the boy closer to him. "Does it really matter that much?" He asked when his boyfriend didn't answer. "I take it that you're a pure-blood."

"Yes and no… I meant no and yes." The boy stumbled over his words then took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm a pure-blood, but really I guess it doesn't matter that your not considering if my parents found out about this. They'd be more concerned with your anatomy than with your blood stats." Harry laughed at all of that and considered it. It was not like they could have an illegitimate child together so any pure-blood's parents would be more concerned with the gender thing instead. The boy finally let Harry pull him into Harry's lap. "Did they really do that to you?"

"The cupboard was were I used to sleep when I was there." Harry nodded as he spoke. "And they call all of us freaks. All the time." The boy snuggled into Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"Who all have you told this to?" He asked.

"Just you." Harry responded. "Everyone knows they aren't kind to me, but they don't know anything that they've actually said or done."

"You need to tell someone."

"I just told you." Harry laughed.

"It's not funny. You can't let them do that to you and I can't help you. I don't know who you are." The boy insisted.

"I don't need you to help me, or anyone else." Harry explained. "There is nothing anyone can do about it."

"I hate muggles." His boyfriend declared. "They're disgusting, dirty animals."

"That's not true." Harry yelled. "I know my family is prejudice, but not all muggles are bad. Just like not all wizards are hateful to muggles only prejudice ones are."

"How can you defend them after how they've treated you?" He sounded confused instead of angered about the debate as Harry was.

"Because, I've meet muggles that are nothing like my family." Harry calmed down as he tried to explain his view. "Have you ever even met a muggle?"

"No." The boy answered quietly.

"Then how would you know anything about how they are?" Harry seemed confused then.

"Because, that's what I've been told." Harry laughed at that statement. He never realized his boyfriend was so naive.

"And everything you've ever been told is true?" Harry countered. "Besides, I just told you different, so now who do you believe?" His boyfriend just shrugged. "See, that's why people need to learn things themselves. It's the only way they know the true. So many fights would never've happened if people found out things themselves instead of taking other's word for it."


End file.
